


Mr-Good-Guy-Steve

by iknaq



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknaq/pseuds/iknaq
Summary: A Darcy x Steve short based onTHIS. I thought it was cute and so I just threw something down really quick.





	Mr-Good-Guy-Steve

She was right in the middle of reviewing a piece she wrote on the political ramifications of super soldier science and how it shaped modern-day government when she heard the soft sigh coming from the doorway.

‘Something wrong, Cap?’

He gave his head just the tiniest of shakes, ‘No.’

Darcy rolled her eyes and sat up from the comfy nest she’d made in the middle of the common room where she liked to work because the lighting was better…that and Thor was back sooo she was pretty much avoiding the apartment at all costs until they had calmed down a bit. That was one of the major downsides of sharing an apartment with Jane, she loved her bestie and sometimes it was probably the only way that she was able to keep Jane alive…but she really missed her bed and shower and stuff.

‘So, how long have you been camped out in the common room?’

'Two days. Thor got back on Monday and since you guys were out on a mission, I figured it was better than sleeping in the lab. Do I need to move?’

'Yes, you can go take my room and I can sleep on the couch.’

'Look Mr-I’m-A-Perfect-Gentleman but I really can’t kick Captain America out of his own bed, it’s like a national crime or something. I’m okay here.’

'Nope. You are coming with me and you are going to take a shower and have a proper meal and get a good nights rest. You look exhausted and I bet if I read that paper it wouldn’t make a lick of sense.’

'And what do you know about political science?’

'Well, considering I am kind of the reason you’re writing that particular paper, I might be able to give you a bit of insight on the differences in the government from then to now.’

'Huh. Yeah…that…that makes a lot of sense. So, do I get to interview you Mr-Perfect-Hair?’

'Steve, please just call me Steve.’

'Steve…I don’t have any extra clothes…sooooo can I borrow some or are you okay with me wandering around your apartment in the nude?’

The way he blushed was enough to make her cackle. Gathering her papers and shuffling after him as he turned and made for his apartment. By the time she got there he’d already set up a blanket and pillow on the couch and held out a t-shirt and some sweats.

'Toiletries and everything are already in there, yell if you need anything else. I’m going to order some food, do you have a preference?“

'Ummmm…’

'Whatever you want, Darcy. With multiple super soldiers under one roof, Tony started keeping a chef on hand 24-7 in case we need to refuel.’

'Ummm, Thai food?’

'You got it, doll.’

It was her turn to blush, grabbing the clothes and padding into the bathroom. It was very neat and boring. Maybe she’d get him a painting or shower curtain or something to jazz up the space.

-

When Darcy came out, it took everything not to swallow his tongue.

He really really should have grabbed a different t-shirt and he had no clue how to broach the subject that he could see her chest pretty easily through the white t-shirt, settling for grabbing a hoodie and passing it to her as she took a seat at the breakfast bar.

He could breathe a little easier when she pulled it on, turning to the fridge and peeking inside.

'Uhhh, I can offer you some water or we can call them to bring something else up when they bring the food. Sorry, not being here all that much, I try not to get much in the way of perishable items.’

'Water is fine, thank you. Yeah, I noticed you’re not here much, the bathroom is kinda boring. We need to get you some stuff to jazz up the space.’

'Oh yeah? Like what kind of stuff?’

'Well, what do you like?’

'Uhhh…I like drawing and art. I love to read, I used to love the old dime novels…comics and The Hobbit. Films…music. Sam has introduced me to a bunch of enjoyable music.’

'So, what you are telling me, Steve Rogers is that you are a closet nerd? Oh boy, this is the right time for you to live. Come here, let’s look at some sites and pick some stuff out.’

And that’s how he ended up on the couch with Darcy, browsing different websites for things to buy for the apartment. He was particularly interested in this one website that had an entire selection of stuff devoted to Tolkien and other different fandoms.  
He was scrolling on the tablet when the doorbell rang, hopping up and grabbing the food.

'That took long enough that I ordered…’

He trailed off when he looked over and realised Darcy had curled up and fallen asleep, chuckling softly and putting the food on the counter. She could have it when she woke up. Carefully lifting her off the couch and bringing her to the bedroom, pulling back the covers and depositing her on the bed gently.  
He tried to pull away but Darcy had a death grip on his shirt, flushing and chuckling a little.

'Darcy, sweetheart, you need to let go of my shirt and get some rest. Darcy?’

'NNnngghhh. Nuh uh, warm. You get in the bed.’

'Uhhh that probably wouldn’t be…’

He didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence when the tiny brunette started tugging him into bed, scooting over so he had no choice but to lie down or have his shirt pulled off. Flushing when he leant back against the pillows and Darcy curled herself up at his side, head resting against his chest.

'Mmm Mr-Good-Guy-Steve…thank you.’

'You’re welcome, Darcy.’

'Take you out on a date later to make up for it…’

She trailed off and was out again and Steve couldn’t help but lie there with a little grin on his face.

A date, huh. He’d be okay with that.


End file.
